


Numb : Dick Grayson (a Titans Music Video)

by Braid7



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: Dick's identity has always been defined by Bruce. Gen but could also be viewed as Bruce/Dick. Song by Linkin Park. WARNING : some explicit language.





	Numb : Dick Grayson (a Titans Music Video)

[Numb : Dick Grayson (a Titans Music Video (link to external site)](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/misc.html)  
[Streaming version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/2075/numb-titans-dick-grayson)  



End file.
